New Suit
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Meek gets his battle armor and other backup suits destroyed during a battle with Lex Luthor; he builds a new one out of nanotechnology and vibranum and tests it out. Meanwhile; Sanders gets some battle armor of her own and gets training from Princess Gears to master it's capabilities.
1. Meek's New Armor

With Meek; he was in a laboratory doing some work on a holographic like projection of some type of armor.

The armor looked like the MCU Iron Spider Suit, but without the Spider Man logo, no spiderweb designs, the colors of red, blue, and white, and the helmet had a mouth place

"Yeah, this should do." said Meek.

He tapped one of the projections and moved it to the armor projections.

"Going perfectly." said Meek.

He moved more projections to the armor projections as Luna and Lincoln entered the room and saw everything.

"Do I even want to know?" said Lincoln.

Meek stopped working and turned to the two.

"Lincoln, Luna." said Meek.

"What're you doing?" said Luna.

"Working on some new battle armor." said Meek.

"Why, what happened to the other one?" said Lincoln.

"It's kind of like this, I was on a league mission." said Meek.

**Flashback**

Meek in his armor, Jessica in her Green Lantern outfit, and Miss Martian were battling Lex Luthor in his war armor while in the Bounty Cave.

"You'll never stop me this time meerkat." said Luthor.

"Try me." said Meek.

Luthor fired a beam at Meek's armor before it started sparking out.

"Self destruct sequence initiated." said the armor.

Meek became shocked.

"Armor, disengage." said Meek.

The armor opened up and Meek walked out of it before it flew into the closet and exploded.

**End Flashback**

The siblings became shocked.

"You lost your armor and other back up suits battling Lex?" said Lincoln.

"Wasn't that thing made out of vibranium?" said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"Yep, but this one'll be different." said Meek, "In addition to vibranium, it'll include nanotechnology."

Luna smiled.

"Nice." said Luna.

Meek did some thinking and used a finger to draw a holographic circle with a star in the center of it before moving the armor holograph to the circle as it disappeared into the circle before pushing an icon labeled finish as the holograph disappeared.

"There, now to just wait until it's finished." said Meek.

Then a podium appeared between Meek, Luna, and Lincoln before the same circle appeared, revealing it looked like a scarab, but without any legs or spots.

Luna whistled.

"Wow, all that trouble for a tiny device." said Luna.

"It ain't the size that counts, it's how you use it." said Meek.

Lincoln chuckled.

"I'm to young to even understand that joke." said Lincoln.

Meek took off his jacket and shirt before grabbing the device and putting it on his chest.

He then tapped the device before armor started appearing on his chest and back just as it was spreading to his arm before he clamped his hands.

The armor spread to his legs and feet followed by the top half of his head.

Meek smirked.

"There, just perfect." said Meek.

"If only you weren't ripping Spider Man off." said Lincoln.

"Not only him, take a punch at my chest." said Meek, "Go on."

Lincoln punched Meek in the chest, revealing some purple markings where the armor was punched at.

"Now do it again." said Meek.

"I ain't that foolish, we've all seen Black Panther." said Lincoln.

Meek chuckled.

"I'm kidding. Get someone who's stupid enough to punch an unknown mark." said Meek.

Later; Knuckles was in the area.

"So you want me to punch that area on your chest with an unknown mark?" said Knuckles.

"Yep." said Meek.

Knuckles nodded.

"Okay." said Knuckles.

He punched the same spot and a blast pushed him back a ways before crashing into a glass case.

Lincoln and Luna became shocked.

"Definitely Black Panther stuff." said Luna.

Lincoln nodded.

"Yep." said Lincoln.

"This thing has all the features of the Iron Spider suit and Black Panther suit combined as well as some features from my previous armor, but minus repulsor rays and flight capabilities." said Meek, "I even contemplated adding an AI that speaks like the late Tim Conway, may he rest in peace, but then I decided on one that sounds like Daniel Tosh from some Comedy Central TV show that Lincoln is to young to watch."

Lincoln whistled.

"Nice." said Lincoln.

"And now, to begin testing in one of the most crowded cities in the United States." said Meek.

Later; the three were on top of the Empire State building.

"NEW YORK CITY BABY!" He shouted.

The meerkat climbed over to the side of the building and held on.

"It's almost like watching those French scuba diving shows." said Lincoln.

**Cutaway Gag**

Two people; one in a scuba suit and the other in a jacket were on a boat looking at a camera.

"Greetings, today, we my scuba friend will be diving for a certain sea creature." said the jacket wearer.

The scuba diver started climbing over the boat.

"Our journey's have taken us to see dolphins, whales, octopus', but in this go around, we will be looking for the big, scary, hungry, phantom squid." said the host.

The scuba diver heard it and climbed out in shock before speaking to the host in French.

The host spoke French as well and held some fingers up inches a part from each other.

The scuba diver nodded and climbed back into the water before the host turned to the camera.

"Now the phantom squid is known to eat about 137 pounds a day." said the host.

The scuba diver climbed out of the water and walked to a scale and started weighing himself to see that he weighs 137 pounds.

The diver gulped as the host tried pushing him into the water.

"Now don't worry, the squid's don't harm anyone." said the host.

The diver climbed up the ladder to the edge of the boat.

"Unless of course there is a short, fat, stupid guy splashing around to much." said the host.

The diver turned back around only to be pushed back in the water as the ladder was taken away.

"However, the phantom squid is endangered, so what're the odds that we're in phantom squid territory?" said the host.

Then a tentacle appeared from the water and grabbed the diver before pulling him into the water.

"What luck, we're in phantom squid territory." said the host.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Meek looked around the whole place.

"Is there a good place to fire a swinging wire at?" said Meek.

"Yeah, the crane just a couple yards away." the AI in Meek's armor said sounding like Daniel Tosh.

Meek looked at a tower crane and held an arm out towards the crane before firing a wire at it.

The wire then stuck to the crane and Meek let go of the building and swung away.

"Nice, now what?" said Luna.

"No idea." said Lincoln.

Meek then fired another wire as the other wire returned and swung forward some more.

"Turn on some tunes." said Meek.

The suit then started playing the Taron Egerton version of I'm Still Standing as Meek resumed swinging around the city.

The meerkat then landed on a skyscraper pole before jumping off of it.

"So far, so good, nothing bad has happened yet." said Meek.

But then he crashed into a swinging Spider Man and the two started falling to the ground.

"Spoke to soon." said Spider Man.

Then some mechanical legs appeared from Meek's back before they touched the ground before Meek could.

Spider Man was hanging upside down from a web.

"Watch where you're swinging." said Spider Man.

**Interview Gag**

Spider Man groaned.

"The nerve of such people." said Spider Man.

**End Interview Gag**

The mechanical legs disappeared before Meek stood up on his own.

"Still getting used to stuff." said Meek.

He then sighed.

"Never easy." said Meek.


	2. Sanders Get's New Armor

In Toon City; Randy and Howard were sitting on a bench.

"So see any good movies lately?" said Howard.

Randy nodded.

"Just the new Men in Black." said Randy.

Howard nodded.

"I saw the new Aladdin movie 3 times." Said Howard.

Randy looked shocked.

"What Will Smith was an awesome Genie." Said Howard.

"Once is all I need to get the plot of a film." said Randy.

Howard rolled his eyes.

Then a portal opened up before an arc reactor emerged from it before the portal closed up.

The two noticed it.

"Dibs." said Howard.

He grabbed the arc reactor and put it on his chest before being electrocuted as the device fell to the ground and rolled away.

Randy chuckled.

"You ain't even worth." said Randy.

Howard growled.

"I can be worthy?" said Howard.

"Even the whole incident where I got amnesia and you briefly took over my ninja job?" said Randy.

Howard did some thinking.

"Not the best moment." said Howard.

"Or when you tried lifting Thor's hammer." said Randy.

**Flashback**

Thor, Sonic, and Randy were sitting in a room watching as Howard was trying to lift Thor's hammer off a table, but was unable to.

Howard groaned.

"I...can...do it." said Howard.

"Now this is embarrassing." said Thor.

"Zip it Goldilocks." said Howard.

He kept trying to lift the hammer but groaned in annoyance.

"I give up, someone else try it." said Howard.

Sonic grabbed the hammer and lifted it up.

Everyone is shocked.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Howard.

"That's how I felt when the vermin was able to do that during the whole Smash Island incident." said Thor.

Sonic tossed the hammer to Randy who grabbed it and lifted it with ease.

"Awesome." said Randy.

Howard is double shocked.

"SERIOUSLY!" shouted Howard.

"I did not see that coming." said Thor.

"I did." Said Sonic.

**End Flashback**

The arc reactor then appeared at the front door to Rayman's house before a mechanical hand appeared from it and rang the doorbell just before the hand disappeared.

Rayman opened the door and looked down to see the arc reactor before a holographic image of Sanders appeared.

"House to the left of where you're standing." said Rayman.

The image disappeared before the device rolled over to MacArthur and Sanders' house and knocked on the door.

Then MacArthur opened the door and looked down to see the arc reactor.

She became confused.

"Huh?" said MacArthur.

She picked it up before closing the door.

"Odd." she said.

Then Sanders walked down the stairs.

"Who was at the door?" said Sanders.

The arc reactor then flew over to Sanders before attatching itself to her chest, shocking her.

"What the?" said Sanders.

She tried to pull it off of her, as well as MacArthur, but it didn't come off.

MacArthur is mad.

"Get off her you bitch. She's not accepting to things that may come from Tony Stark." said MacArthur.

"I'm standing at your window, and I didn't build that reactor." Tony Stark said before sneezing, "And quit talking about me."

"Ah shut up you zombie." Said MacArthur.

"You know I'm the Iron Man from the shared universe of the Ultimate Spider Man, Avengers Assemble, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H cartoons right?" said Tony.

MacArthur became shocked.

"Really?" said MacArthur.

"Yeah, you should question why I'm still alive, Captain America is still young, Bruce Banner hasn't merged his mind with the body of Hulk, and why Falcon hasn't accepted the mantle of Captain America yet." said Tony.

MacArthur groaned.

"Shit." said MacArthur.

Then a blue and black version of the Rescue armor appeared over Sanders.

Sanders smiled.

"You really need to pay more attention to details." said Sanders.

MacArthur turned to her partner.

"So should you." said MacArthur.

She pulled a full body mirror over in front of Sanders to show her reflection.

Sanders looked at her reflection and became shocked.

"What the? I look like Iron Man in this." said Sanders.

"Actually, more like Rescue." said MacArthur.

Sanders looked at her best friend.

"What, there are times I pay attention." said MacArthur.

Sanders nodded.

"Okay." said Sanders.

She tapped her new armor.

"Please tell me this is titanium." said Sanders.

"It is." A Voice said.

"WHOA WHO SAID THAT!" shouted Sanders.

"Me, the suit of armor." said the same voice.

Sanders became shocked.

"Yikes." said Sanders.

"Don't worry I'm here to help." the armor said.

"How so?" said Sanders.

"Travel to the dimension I came from to get lessons." said the armor.

Sanders is confused.

"Huh?" said Sanders.

"The limbless man will tell you what you need to know." said the armor.

Later; Sanders was in Rayman's house as the limbless hero was inspecting the armor.

"Yep, it's that one dimension where everyone dresses up like Iron Man." said Rayman.

MacArthur and Sanders were confused.

"This Limbless Man is right." Said the Armor.

"Ok Armor or wait do you have a name?" asked MacArthur.

"Haven't got one yet." said the armor.

Eddy then entered the room.

"Hey guys." Said Eddy and saw the Armor, "Ok who's the Iron Man?"

Sanders turned to Eddy as the helmet disappeared.

"Me." said Sanders.

Eddy is shocked.

"Wow." said Eddy.

"This is state of the art where I'm from. Now get me to the dimension I'm from." said the armor.

"On it." said Rayman.

He put on his sling rings and started moving his hands in a circle as a portal appeared.

"Look for Princess Gears, she'll know some stuff." said Rayman.

Sanders nodded and she entered the portal and Eddy followed.

But Sanders popped her head out of the portal.

"What does Gears look like?" said Sanders.

Rayman pulled out a photo of Princess Gears and gave it to the cop.

Sanders nodded.

"Okay." She said before going back into the portal.

The portal then closed up as Rayman turned to MacArthur.

"Want to get some pizza?" said Rayman.

The Fat Cop smiled.

"Okay." said MacArthur.

The two walked off.


	3. Testing the Suit

With Meek; he was now on top of the Statue of Liberty torch eating a Filet o Fish sandwich.

He finished up the burger.

"Mmm, so good." said Meek.

The Statue Of Liberty rolled its eyes.

"Don't judge me sweetheart." said Meek.

He stood up and saw a flying helicopter before firing a wire from his right hand at the copter before being pulled away by the flying machine.

The meerkat then reached the mainland before the wire returned to his armor as he fell down before firing a wire from his left hand which then stuck to a building before he started swinging around.

He then smiled.

"What a lovely day." said Meek.

He then landed on top of the Chrysler building.

"This view is amazing." He said.

"You're telling me." the AI in Meek's suit said.

"I should probably give you a name, something like Tony." said Meek.

"Tony?" said the AI.

"No, no, you're right, sounds to obvious." said Meek.

"How about Tom?" asked the suit.

Meek did some thinking.

"Good enough Tom." said Meek.

Tom chuckled.

"I can work with that." said Tom.

"So what else can this thing do? I know I built you, but I just want to know if you know more about this suit then me." said Meek.

"You got me." said Tom.

Meek nodded.

"Guess I'll have to figure it out myself." said Meek.

He snapped his fingers before shrinking to ant size, shocking him.

"Huh neat." Said Meek.

"I know." said Tom.

"I feel like Ant Man." said Meek.

"Hank Pym or Scott Lang?" said Tom.

"What's the difference?" asked Meek.

"Fair point." said Tom.

Meek snapped his fingers and grew to normal size.

"Shrinking capabilities." said Meek, 'Nice."

Later; Meek was at a very busy intersection as lots of cars were going by.

He put a hand on a cross walk button and light turned red as the cars stopped in their tracks.

"Capable of controlling machines of any kind to an extent." said Meek.

He turned to a snack vending machine and put a hand on it before a Snickers bar fell down.

The meerkat reached into the vending machine and pulled out the Snickers bar before he began eating it.

"Oh yeah, this suit is good." said Meek.

The suit is mad.

"I am not to fond of this." said Tom.

"Neither am I." said Meek.

Later; the meerkat was at an aquarium.

"Water testing ready." said Meek.

An oxygen mask appeared over his mouth before jumping into a huge tank.

The kids who are looking at the fishes smiled.

"Awesome." said the children.

Then one of the aquarium workers saw everything and became shocked.

"Hey, who is that guy?" said the worker.

Meek noticed the worker and became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Meek.

"I got this." said Tom.

The suit then turned invisible.

"Wow, you can do that as well?" said Meek.

"It was a hunch." said Tom.

The meerkat climbed out of the tank before exiting the aquarium and turning visible.

"Whew, what a close call." said Meek.

His oxygen mask then disappeared.

"What else can you do?" asked Meek.

"No idea." said Tom, "Maybe building climbing capabilities."

Meek did some thinking.

Later; the two were at the bottom of an apartment building.

Meek smirked.

"Next text." said Meek.

He put his hands on the building and started climbing it.

"It feels like I'm doing the Adam West Batman climb." said Tom.

"No, Spider Man." said Meek.

"Right." said Tom.

Meek resumed climbing but a window opened up and Rocko Wallaby poked his head out as Meek stopped climbing, shocking the Wallaby.

"Oh cobblers." said Rocko.

Meek saw this.

"From down under no doubt." said Meek.

Rocko nodded.

"Yeah, and you are?" said Rocko.

"Just a nameless vigilante testing stuff out." said Meek.

Rocko nodded.

"Ok Meek." He said.

Meek was shocked.

"You seem like a Meek. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got places to be." said Rocko.

He closed the window.

Meek sighed in relief.

"Close call." said Meek.

"I'll say." said the suit.

Meek then reached the top of the building.

"There, climbing capabilities." said Meek.

His helmet then disappeared.

"Whew, that should be enough testing for one day." said Meek.

He then saw something and became confused.

"Huh?" said Meek.

"What is it?" asked Tom.

"No idea yet." said Meek.

He walked over to the other end of the building and looked over the edge of it to see Luthor carrying lots of canisters of Vibranium.

"Luthor?" said Meek.

"Who?" said Tom.

"Sometime ago before I built you, I had a battle with Lex Luthor that resulted in the destruction of my previous suit and other backup suits. I didn't know why until now, he's got Vibranium." said Meek.

"What's Vibranium?" said Tom.

"Only the most toughest metal in the universe, centuries ago, a meteorite of pure vibranium landed in a supposedly third world country called Wakanda, the people of that country started mining it to put it in their clothes and make weapons out of it." said Meek, "Quickly becoming one of the most advanced civilization's in the world."

Tom is shocked.

"Yikes, that's nuts." said Tom.

"I've got a feeling that Luthor managed to steal vibranium from Wakanda." said Meek.

His helmet then reappeared.

"I hope your wrong." Said Tom.

"Hopefully no one will find out that I traveled to Wakanda and stole some vibranium." said Luthor.

"Aw shit." said Tom.

The man then walked to an armored truck and stuck the canisters in the back before closing it up and entered the truck himself before driving off.

"Hack into that truck's systems so that I can track it down." said Meek.

"Got it." said Tom.

Some scanning noises were heard.

"There, systems are now hacked for tracking it's location." said Tom.

"Good Job Tom." Said Meek.

Meek then fired a wire from his right arm and started swinging around the city.

"Spider Man Spider Man does what ever a Spider can." Sang Meek.

But then he was hit by an electric web and electrocuted before falling to the ground.

The meerkat then saw Miles Morales in his Spider Man costume swinging by.

"That's my theme song." said Miles.

Meek grumbled.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Spider Man." said Miles.

Meek became confused.

"I thought Spider Man's costume was red and blue." said Meek.

Miles groaned.

"I'm from another dimension." said Miles.

Meek did some thinking.

"Yep, makes sense." said Meek.

Miles then swung off.

"You're going to buy his story?" said Tom.

Meek stood up.

"Yep." said Meek, "There is a multiverse."

Tom sighed.

"I see." He said.


	4. Training

In the Iron Man like dimension; Sanders and Eddy were walking down a sidewalk.

"Well, this is weird." said Eddy.

"I know." said Sanders. "There's a Mysterio Guy here."

Eddy turned to a guy dressed up like Mysterio.

"That's no Mysterio, just a guy in a fishbowl helmet." said Eddy.

Sanders just looked at her BF(Boyfriend).

"Which is what Mysterio is." said Sanders.

"Oh." said Eddy.

"I'm just confused about MJ." Said Sanders.

"What about her?" asked Eddy

"Why does she look different?" said Sanders.

"Probably because her name in that continuation is Mitchell Jones." said Eddy.

"That and she doesn't have red hair." Said Sanders.

Eddy did some thinking.

"Probably because it would have been weird to have a black girl with red hair, and that's a lot to say if you've seen Storm from X-Men." said Eddy.

"Movies Or shows?" Asked Sanders.

"No matter the continuation, Storm always has white hair." said Eddy, "Minus the beginning of X Men Apocalypse."

"The X Men Movies are the worst." Said Sanders. "Now let's go."

The cop walked off.

"Matter of opinion." said Eddy.

He then followed her.

The two then reached Princess Gears castle.

Eddy is shocked.

"That's some castle." said Eddy.

"This where Princess Gears lives?" said Sanders.

"Correct." Said The Suit.

"It's about time you show up." said a voice.

Eddy and Sanders looked around for the voice.

Then Princess Gears landed in front of the two.

"Right here numb nuts." said Gears.

Eddy is mad.

"NUB NUTS!" He shouted, "LISTEN LADY I DARE YOU TO COME OUT OF THAT SUIT AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

"Yeah, you don't want me to be doing that." said Gears.

"I dare you." said Eddy.

Gears sighed.

"Fine." said Gears.

Her armor opened up and Eddy covered his eyes in shock.

"MY EYES, SHE'S NOT WEARING ANYTHING!" yelled Eddy.

"Told ya." Said Gear.

"Is everyone nude under that armor?" asked Eddy.

Gear nodded.

"HOW DO YOU EAT OR USE THE REST ROOM!" Shouted Eddy. "THAT'S CRAZY!"

Gear realized eddy made a good point.

"Yeah, you don't want to know about that. And one other thing." Gears said as her armor closed up.

She then smacked Eddy across the face.

"OW!" yelled Eddy.

Sanders became mad.

"What was that all about?" said Sanders.

"For talking smack to the princess." said Gears.

"I actually had to agree with the kid on this last." said Gear's Armor.

"AI off." said Gears.

The suit then powered down.

"Any who, talking smack to anyone of royalty in this kingdom is punishable by death." said Gears.

Eddy is shocked.

"Wow, for real?" said Eddy.

Gears nodded.

**Interview Gag**

"Yeah, laws are weird in my dimension, but who's to blame?" said Gears.

**End Interview Gag**

"But seeing as that this is your first time here I'll let it slide." Said Gear.

Eddy sighed.

"Oh thank goodness." said Eddy.

"Now let's go there is much I need to discuss." She said.

She walked off as the others followed.

Later; the three were in a room of sorts.

Eddy whisled.

"This is amazing." Said Eddy, "Reminds me of a Hotel Room."

"Try not to get used to it. There's bussiness." said Gears.

She turned to Sanders.

"So your name is Sanders right?" she said.

"Correct." said Sanders.

"That suit your wearing is some state of the art technology in this dimension." said Gears.

Sanders nodded.

"Okay." said Sanders.

Eddy became confused.

"Wait, how'd you know who she was?" said Eddy.

"I've heard good stuff about her." said Gears.

Eddy did some thinking.

"Was it from Rayman?" said Eddy.

"Mostly some blue hedgehog." said Gears.

"Did he put in a good word about me?" said Eddy.

"No, just that you were a weasely con man who couldn't be trusted." said Gears.

Eddy shook his head.

"Typical." said Eddy.

"But back on topic, Sanders'll need some training to master the suits full capabilities." said Gears.

Sanders did some thinking.

"What kind of training?" said Sanders.

Later; the cadet was wearing a backpack.

"Now take off the backpack." said Gears.

Sanders took off the backpack.

"Throw it down." said Gears.

Sanders tossed the backpack on the ground.

"Pick it up." said Gears.

Sanders picked up the backpack.

"Now throw it down." Said Gears.

Sanders tossed the backpack on the ground.

"Pick it up." said Gears.

Sanders picked up the backpack.

"Throw it down." said Gears.

Sanders tossed the backpack on the ground.

"Pick it up." said Gears.

Sanders picked up the backpack.

"Throw it down." said Gears.

Sanders tossed the backpack on the ground.

"What was that supposed to teach me?" said Sanders.

"Nothing, I just hate that Dora the Explorer show." said Gears.

"This seems very familiar to me." said Eddy.

Later; Gears and Sanders had bamboo and rope tied to their hands and each other.

"Many questions will be answers, but ours starts with one." said Gears.

Sanders became confused.

"What?" said Sanders.

Gears moved her right hand down, making Sanders smack herself with her left hand.

"Why're you hitting yourself?" said Gears.

Gears then moved her left hand down, making Sanders smack herself with her right hand.

Eddy became mad and stomped to Gear.

"Princess or not do not make my girlfriend do that Tarzan thing." said Eddy.

"Yeah I'm with Eddy on that." Said Sanders.

"Don't you mean Karate Kid or Star Wars?" said Gear.

Eddy did some thinking.

"That's a good question." said Eddy.

Later; Sanders was standing in front of a target.

Eddy is shocked.

"Target practice?" said Eddy.

Sanders scoffed.

"Please, I took target practice back in the police academy, this'll be a synch." said Sanders.

"How about when the targets are attacking you?" said Gears.

Eddy became confused.

"Attacking you?" said Eddy.

The targets then grew arms before pulling out different guns of sorts and started firing at the group.

"THIS IS CRAZY" shouted Sanders.

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" shouted Eddy.

"YEAH MAYBE THAT WAS TO MUCH!" Shouted Gear.

But Sanders then fired tons of repulsor rays at the targets before they exploded.

"Now what?" said Sanders.

"I vote we get something to eat." said Eddy.

"Agreed." said the Princess.

The group then walked off.


	5. Tracking Luthor

With Meek; he was still swinging around the city before landing on top of a semi pick up truck.

He leaped off the truck and landed on the ground.

"Wow, now where's Lex?" said Meek.

"You got me kid." said Tom.

Meek sighed.

"So much for tracking the truck; Luthor must have destroyed the tracking capabilities." said Meek.

"Perhaps." said Tom, "But who knows where he is?"

Meek did some thinking.

Later; he was standing next to Superman who was on top of the Daily Planet globe.

Superman was confused.

"You want me to listen for Lex Luthor to find out where he's at?" said Superman.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah pretty much." said Meek.

Superman sighed.

"Okay." said Superman.

He stood in place and heard some stuff.

"No one will know where I am." Lex's voice said which Superman heard.

"New Jersey." said Superman.

Meek smiled.

"Perfect." said Meek.

He jumped off the building and started swinging off.

"I swear, that kid is like Iron Man making new suits all the time." said Superman.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Iron Man.

With Meek; he was on top of a semi pickup truck which entered New Jersey before jumping off of it and onto the ground.

He smiled.

"New Jersey, birthplace of the Jersey Shore." said Meek.

He then became mad.

"What a terrible reality show." said Meek.

"How so?" asked the armor.

"Reality shows, they're not exactly real. Jersey Show is the perfect example of real and fake." said Meek, "But one perfect example of reality TV being a fraud is Alaskan Bush People. It's a show about a family called the Brown's who live off grid with their own laws, but despite living off the land, they actually have lots of money and a bigger home with all the furnishings."

"Sheesh, what people won't do for money." said Tom.

"I know right." said Meek.

He then walked over to a lamp post before jumping onto it and looked around while scanning the place.

"Seems clear." He said.

He then saw a beeping.

"Oh wait, hold on, fifty miles west." said Meek.

"50 Miles later." Said the SpongeBob Narrator.

Meek was running down a highway and reached a city while panting from exhaustion before stopping.

"Gee I'm such an idiot. I should have added roller blades to this thing, the kind with rockets and can hover." said Meek.

Then hover blades appeared on Meek's feet.

The meerkat looked down.

"And there are hover blades." said Meek, "Would have been great to know about that before I made the 50 mile run."

"Sorry." said Tom.

Meek then hover bladed off before jumping onto a building wall and bladed up it.

He reached the top of the building and his hover blades disappeared.

"Hack the systems of this building." said Meek.

He then heard Lex Luthor's voice.

"So much vibranium." said Luthor's voice.

"43rd floor." said Tom.

Meek ran to a door and opened it up before running down some stairs.

"Wish we did the Adam west batman Classic." Said Tom.

Meek shook his head.

"We did that like two chapters ago, and there was a wallaby we met." said Meek.

"Hey it's a classic." Said Tom.

Meek groaned.

In a room; Luthor was looking at lots of canisters full of Vibranium.

He smirked.

"Yeah, this is just nice, and nothing to stop me." said Luthor.

But then Meek crashed through the ceiling and clenched his right hand into a fist before an energy sword formed and he held it to Luthor's neck.

"Not on my watch." said Meek.

Luthor is shocked.

"Who are you?" said Luthor.

"You know who I am." Meek said as his helmet disappeared.

Luthor groaned.

"That meerkat who's tight with the Justice League." said Luthor.

He then groaned.

"Always." said Luthor.

"The one and only. Now that Vibranium is going back to Wakanda." said Meek.

The Bald villain laughed.

"No." said Luthor.

He stood up.

"This stuff stays with me." said Luthor.

"Try me." said Meek.

Luthor pulled out a light saber before turning it on, revealing the blade was green.

"Made from Vibranium." said Luthor.

He slashed at Meek who jumped out of the window and landed on a light pole.

Meek is shocked.

"Shouldn't that be red?" Asked Meek

Luthor scoffed.

"Bitch please, I've got a green and purple colored suit of armor." said Luthor.

He then pulled a purple light saber out and smirked.

"Of course I'm gonna have two Light Sabers Themed after my two colors." He said.

He leaped out of the building in his armor and landed on the ground.

"Die." said Luthor.

"Not happen." said Meek, "And who even says 'bitch please' anymore?"

"You teenagers." said Luthor.

Meek shook his head.

"No we don't, those are gangsters." said Meek.

Luthor became shocked.

"Really?" said Luthor.

Then Meek fired a wire at Luthor which then attached to his armor before he was electrocuted.

"Made you look." said Meek, "Distraction."

Luthor growled.

**Interview Gag**

"Always fall for it." said Luthor.

**End Interview Gag**

Meek clenched his fists and Wolverine claw like light sabers that were red, white, and blue color emerged from his fists.

He smirked.

"Come prepared." said Meek.

He and Luthor started clashing weapons with each other.


	6. Loosing and Gaining New Armor

Back in the other dimension; Sanders, Eddy, and Gears were on a helipad of sorts.

"Now we're going to practice some flying." said Gears.

Eddy turned to Sanders

"You got this babe." Said Eddy.

"Hands aimed at the ground." said Gears.

Sanders held her hands down.

"Now let er rip." said Gears.

Then Sanders' suit started flying, but she crashed into a fighter jet.

"She don't got this." said Eddy.

He then became confused and looked at Gear.

"Also what's with the jet?" He asked, "Don't all of you have suits?"

"Eh, they're collectibles." said Gear, "Plus, some of us don't have suits with flight capabilities."

Eddy nodded.

"Okay." said Eddy.

Sanders stood up groaning.

"What happened?" She asked, "Why does it feel like I was hit by a fighter jet?"

"That was oddly specific." Said Eddy.

Sanders turned to the fighter jet and groaned.

"Wow, I was hit by a fighter jet." said Sanders.

"No, you hit a fighter jet." said Gears.

Sanders is shocked.

"For reals?" said Sanders.

Gears and Eddy nodded.

"You took a mighty hit." said Gears.

"I was extremely worried." said Eddy, "But mainly for my girl the suit could be repaired."

"No it doesn't, it's indestructible." said Gears.

But then the suit dusted like in Avengers Infinity War and Endgame.

Gears became shocked.

"Shit." said Gears.

**Interview Gag**

First was Eddy.

"MCU vibes." said Eddy, "I'm definitely getting some MCU vibes. And Vietnam flashbacks."

But then he was hit by a repulsor ray and fell on the ground.

"You weren't in Nam." Iron Man's voice said.

"It's a figure of speech." Eddy said before passing out.

Next was Sanders.

She was shocked.

"OK that was crazy." She said.

Lastly was Gears.

"I knew I should have seen this coming." said Gears.

**End Interview Gag**

Gears sighed.

"Back to the drawing board." said Gears.

Later; Sanders' armor was repaired.

She smiled.

"There we go." said Sanders.

"And it only took some super glue." said Gears.

Eddy laughed and Gears glared at him.

"What you use super glue. You're from an advance civilization and you use Super Glue for the Armor." He said.

Sanders laughed.

"He has a point." He said.

Gears then fired a repulsor ray at Eddy who then passed out.

Sanders is mad.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BOYFRIEND!" She shouted.

Gears scoffed.

"Well if that's the way it's going to be. Very well." said Gears.

A holographic keyboard appeared over her hands before she started typing stuff down.

Sanders became confused.

"What're you doing?" said Sanders.

The armor then detached from Sanders before exploding.

"I'm taking back the suit and destroying it. Clearly you are not worthy for the now destroyed armor for talking back to a princess." said Gears.

Sanders became shocked.

"What?" said Sanders.

"Now, begone." Gears said before pushing a button as Sanders and Eddy were teleported into Rayman's house as the limbless hero was in the shower.

He noticed the two and screamed.

"DOESN'T ANYONE KNOCK ANYMORE!?" yelled Rayman.

He pushed the two out of the bathroom before closing the door.

Samders sighed and Eddy woke up.

"What happened?" asked Eddy.

"I pissed off the princess for the last time." said Sanders.

Eddy did some thinking.

Later; the two were talking to Tony Stark who put an arc reactor in Sanders' hands.

"This is a new model made from Nanotechnology. Capable of giving you access to all kinds of weapons if need be. And best of all, full access to all it's abilities from the start, and it can't be hacked into by a princess from an advanced dimension." said Tony.

Sanders smiled.

"Thanks Tony." Said Sanders.

"No thank Eddy he was the one who told me everything." Said tony.

**Flashback**

Tony as Iron Man was flying and he sees Eddy on the roof waving a white flag.

Iron Man landed on the roof as the armor opened up and Tony exited it.

"This better be good. I'm supposed to be at a press conference in five minutes." said Tony.

**End Flashback**

"One thing lead to another. I refused his request, but then he insulted my father and I agreed out of spite." said Tony.

Eddy chuckled.

"Always works." said Eddy.

"Try it out." said Tony.

Sanders nodded.

"Okay." said Sanders.

She tapped the arc reactor and armor similar to the armor Gears briefly gave her appeared around her body, only it was blue and black.

"Nice." Said Eddy and turned to Stark, "As promised I'll name a omllette dish after you."

"You'd better, because I don't invest in much." said Tony.

"You got my word." said Eddy, "I already know what stuff to put in it."


	7. Battling Luthor

Back with Meek and Luthor; the two were still battling each other.

"Vibranium doesn't belong to you, it belongs to the people of Wakanda." said Meek.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" Voices are heard.

"And that'll be a reacurring gag. Just like that hot tub gag we've done so many times." said Meek.

Luthor became confused.

"Hot tub gag?" said Luthor.

"Lion King 1 1/2, we've done that so many times it's become stale bread." said Meek.

Luthor was still confused.

Meek groaned.

"Old people." said Meek.

"Hey I'm hype and still got stuff in me." He Said. "I also love these modern music and movies."

"Don't you mean hip?" said Meek.

"That's what I said." said Luthor.

"No, you said hype." said Meek.

Lex sighed.

"Curse the co author for terrible grammar." said Lex.

Meek rolled his eyes and the two continued to battle.

Luthor slashed at Meek who avoided the slash before kneeing the bald man in the groins really hard.

He then smirked and kicked Meek hard sending him Flying.

But Meek held both his hands out and fired two wires to the ground before pulling himself back down to it.

"Maybe I should start calling myself Spider Meerkat." said Meek, "Nah, to stupid."

"I kinda like it." said Tom.

"I'll just stick with the original name Bounty Hunter." said Meek.

Luthor ran to Meek and slashed at him, but he avoided the attack.

"Let's do this Spider Meerkat." Said Tom.

"Not taking that name." said Meek.

"But it 'Sutes' you." Said Tom.

"It kinda does." Said Lex.

"Don't you mean 'Suits'?" said Meek.

"What did I say?" said Tom.

"Sutes." said Meek.

"CURSE THE CO AUTHOR!" shouted Tom.

Luthor kept on hitting Meek several times, but lots of purple markings appeared on the meerkats armor.

The bald man became confused.

"What's that supposed to be?" said Luthor.

Meek chuckled and punched his chest, releasing a huge shock wave that sent Luthor crashing into a wall.

"Hakuna Matata." said Lex as he fainted.

Meek looked at the unconscious Luthor before holding his hands up as a chisel appeared in his left hand and a hammer appeared in his right hand before he began chiseling away on Luthor's armor.

"This'll take some time." said Meek.

Later; he was in Wakanda and holding a huge canister with chunks of Luthor's armor before placing it in Black Panther's hands.

"What is this?" said Black Panther.

"Vibranium that was stolen from your kingdom by Lex Luthor your majesty." said Meek.

Black Panther became confused.

"What are you talking about we sold some of them to Lex." said Black Panther.

Meek shook his head.

"He used that vibranium to make a dangerous suit and possibly dispose of Superman, he even destroyed lots of my backup costumes." said Meek.

T'Challa became shocked.

"What?" Black Panther said before becoming mad, "He told me he needed that vibranium to give to his daughter for her birthday."

"Luthor has no children." said Tom, "I hacked into many data bases, and there are no records of him being married or adopting."

**Interview Gag**

"Glad I installed so many features into the new armor." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

"For your heroics at returning Vibranium we sold on false pretenses, you are now considered a friend to the people of Wakanda." said Black Panther.

"Can I bow down to you?" said Meek.

"We don't do that here." said Black Panther.

Meek nodded.

"Okay." said Meek.

He did some thinking.

"You got a way to fly me back to America? I can't even fly anymore." said Meek.

Black Panther smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." said Black Panther.


	8. Been Everywhere

In Toon City; Luna and Lincoln were walking down the streets.

"Anything from Meek yet?" said Lincoln.

"Nope." said Luna.

Lincoln sighed.

"Probably still testing it out." said Lincoln.

Then a Wakandan ship appeared over the two before Meek jumped out of it and fired a wire at the ship and dangled over the ground before setting feet on it.

He pulled his arm and the wire returned to his armor.

"Thanks T'Challa." said Meek.

The ship then flew off.

The Loud siblings were shocked as Meek turned to the two.

"What?" Asked Meek.

"Where all did you go?" said Luna.

"New York, New Jersey, Wakanda." said Meek.

The two are shocked.

"Wakanda?" said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"Yep, many places." said Meek.

He then pulled out a canister of vibranium.

"I even received some extra vibranium." said Meek.

Luna squealed.

She then hugged Meek very tightly, making his armor disappear and turning him blue.

Lincoln laughed.

"Nice." said Lincoln.

"Air, air." said Meek.

Luna noticed Meek then stopped hugging him.

"Sorry." said Luna.

She then kissed Meek.

Meek smiled.

The three heard some screaming and saw Sanders in her armor crashing on the ground.

Meek helped the woman up to her feet as her helmet disappeared.

"Did anyone get the number on that elephant?" asked Sanders and she fainted.

Lincoln pulled out a cup of cold water and splashed it on Sanders' face.

She became shocked.

"What's going on?" said Sanders.

"Apparently you were flying around in one of Tony Stark's suits of armors before crashing." said Meek.

Lincoln nodded.

"That was a doozy." said Lincoln.

Sanders groaned.

"Well it's better that that Princess Gear's Armor." Explained Sanders.

"Princess Gear?" asked Luna.

"Oh yeah, I heard of her from Rock. She's a princess from a very advanced dimension." said Meek.

"She put me through so much training to master one armor, eventually she grew tired of me and Eddy that she took the armor away, so we went to Tony Stark for one." said Sanders.

She tapped the arc reactor and the armor disappeared.

"Wise choice." Said Lincoln.

"I know." said Sanders.

Eddy came and smiled.

"So how're things?" said Eddy.

Sanders smiled.

"Not much, just getting used to things." said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

"Well I know you can do it." Said Eddy.

"I could give her some training, I wore some Iron Man armor." said Meek, "But then I had to replace it with a new kind similar to the Iron Spider and Black Panther suits in one."

He tapped his device as his armor reappeared.

Eddy and Sanders looked at the armor.

"Okay, Iron Spider I get, but how is it like Black Panther?" said Eddy.

Meek punched himself in the chest, showing a huge purple mark where he hit himself.

Eddy became confused and tapped the purple mark before being pushed back by a shockwave into a tree.

"There it is." said Eddy.

Meek smiled.

"Yep, so special." said Meek.

"Agreed." said everyone.

"Anything else?" said Eddy.

Meek snapped his fingers and shrunk down.

Eddy is impressed.

"Nice." said Eddy.

Meek snapped his fingers again and regrew to normal size.

"I know." said Meek, "I can even turn invisible, travel under water, and make great french fries."

He pulled out a potato and put it behind his back where lots of wirring sounds were heard before pulling out a box of french fries.

A Potato came by and cried.

"Oooh, veggie murder." said Eddy.

"Just be glad this isn't Sausage Party." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

"The film was great and funny, just to disturbing to look at from time to time." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

"Good point." said Eddy.

He then picked the Potato up and ate him.

Meek shivered.

"You probably should have cooked that thing first." said Meek.

"Shut up." Said Eddy and held up the middle finger.

But rumbling sounds were heard and Eddy became shocked before running into an outhouse where lots of farting sounds were heard.

Meek chuckled.

"Karma." said Meek, "Bites you when you least expect it."


End file.
